happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Date
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 52 Production Number: 225 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! Next Episode: Suck it Up "Blind Date" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Lumpy *Giggles *The Mole Featuring roles *Handy *Disco Bear *Petunia Guest roles *Buddhist Monkey *Generic Tree Ninja HTF's Episode Description Ahhhh. love. What could be better, or worse for that matter? Mole gets all spiffed up for a special date, only to find himself in some awkward situations. No wonder they say love is blind. Plot The Mole wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bloody toilet paper on the neck of his sweater, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Lumpy answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Giggles sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of The Mole's error. Back at Lumpy's trailer, the oblivious Mole holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Lumpy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While The Mole drives, Lumpy happily munches on the chocolates The Mole gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailor truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Handy looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to himself, unaware that The Mole's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, The Mole runs over the cone and drives into Handy's truck, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Handy, cutting him in half at the waist. Luckily for the Mole, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Lumpy, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Lumpy's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Lumpy to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where The Mole's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Lumpy's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Lumpy's legs twitch and rub up against one of The Mole's feet. The Mole mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, The Mole closes Lumpy's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As the Mole drives off, Lumpy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Lumpy's antlers. Elsewhere, by a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Disco Bear is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable Petunia. As he moves in to kiss her, she screams and sprays him with mace, making him scream in pain. Outside, The Mole drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Disco Bear and Petunia over the edge, causing their car to explode. The Mole puts the car in park and places his arm around Lumpy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Lumpy's brain, causing his arm to fly up and hit The Mole in the face. Back at Giggles' house, the forlorn chipmunk sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see Lumpy standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and The Mole driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Lumpy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Moral "Love is Blind!" Deaths #A cat dies when The Mole runs it over. #Handy is cut in half when the hood of his truck falls shut on him. #Disco Bear and Petunia die when The Mole's car pushes their car off a cliff, causing it to explode. #Lumpy dies from having the top of his head taken off by Handy's truck and birds picking out pieces of his brain. Goofs #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes multiple times throughout the episode. #The position of The Mole's mole changes multiple times throughout the episode. #At the end, Lumpy was standing perfectly fine, although part of his leg was amputated earlier on. Trivia #The movie that The Mole takes Lumpy to see is the Buddhist Monkey film, Books of Fury. #This is the only episode to date where one can see Handy's ears. #The truck Handy is working on has an Autobot symble on it, a nod to the film Transformers. #Although Petunia and Giggles do not like Disco Bear, Petunia somehow dates him. She could, however, simply be on a blind date like The Mole was supposed to be on with Giggles. Category:Episodes